1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a visualization device for dust collection of a vacuum cleaner for confirming the dust suction status
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, the vacuum cleaner is a device in which dust and the foreign material together with air are sucked by using a suction motor mounted in the inside of the body to filter the sucked dust and the foreign material in the inside of the main body.
The vacuum cleaner as described above can be mainly classified as a canister type in which a suction nozzle unit is communicated with the main body through a connection tube and an upright type in which the main body is integrally formed with the suction nozzle unit.
In the vacuum cleaners as classified above, collecting devices of a bag filtering type or a cyclone dust collecting type, which filter dust and the foreign material among sucked air and store the filtered dust and the foreign material, may be used. Further, due to reasons such as ease of use and maintenance costs, the cyclone dust collecting type is mainly employed in recently released, most vacuum cleaners.
Meanwhile, in a case that the user performs the cleaning process using the vacuum cleaner, when the user checks whether the dust is sucked, confidence in the performance of the vacuum cleaner and the satisfaction of the cleaning process can be improved.
Thus, in order to meet the needs of the user as described above, there is a need for a visualization device that suction status of dust according to the cleaning process is displayed on the outside.